Our Beloved Kids
by kaitlin1198
Summary: The sequel to The Wedding. About Cammie and Zachs kids. With the Circle; average teen drama. Some teen romance. Plus More. A can't miss FanFic. Rated T cuz I am a Teen
1. Chapter 1

"Zach," I complained, " I feel old."

"Me too," He agreed, "Hey your Mom is 50 next month."

"Don't remind me. Its just so nerve racking, I mean I am 34."

"I'm 35 and still hot."

I laughed.

"Hey there here," He said getting up to open the door, seeing four teenagers.

"Hey guys," He hugged them.

"How was your first semester Em?" I asked our youngest and fourth child. She was just a year younger than the twins, but a lot tinnier.

"Fantabulous," She answered twirling in the kitchen and managing to knock the fake flowers off the table, at least the vase was plastic.

"It was okay, but there are only like twenty guys," Matt complained.

"There will be more next year as long as this year goes well," I said,"At least it wasn't like last year."

"Don't remind me," He sighed, he was the only boy last year.

"How about you Bear Bell?" Zach asked.

"It was alright, I guess. People have problems with me they like to make fun of my curly hair, because they all seem to have straight hair. But after I did that Launcher move on them they stopped."

Matt laughed," That was funny," He grabbed his sisters luggage and began going upstairs.

Now Madison was the only person left. She was the rebel of the family right now. Last semester she had sneaked out of Gallagher, used a fake drivers license, and got drunk. She was still grounded, and would be until July of summer vacation, because we could only ground her when she is home.

"Hey you and Dad met when you were 16, can I get a boyfriend at 16."

"Absolutely not," Zach about scream.

"Look if you were to find someone and like them like Zach and I love each other, at that point we would see. But they have to be a boy from Gallagher, no outsider. I learned that the hard way."

"She nodded."

"Your still grounded. So phone, IPod, fake license, and anything else."

She emptied of her pocket and in the left was her phone and fake license, in left back pocket was the IPod and in the right front pocket was something that shall go unnamed Lets just say it caused Zach and I too gasped and she said a curse word. It is something that no SINGLE teen or any teen should have, totally not a girl. Then she pulled something out of her back right pocket that made us also gasp. This wasn't for teen, but possibly for women.

"I didn't mean to do that," She whispered.

"Well to bad. If I have to I will implant a camera inside of you, but there will be no doing the purpose these objects is made for, you are not that dumb understand? Oh yeah your grounded this Christmas vacation and all of the summer vacation oh yeah and spring brake.

"You can't," She yelled.

"Too bad, I just did," I yelled back, "Now throw it away."

"Fine," She yelled making her way upstairs.

"Mom, Dad, I have a question," Emily said coming out of the kitchen with a coke in her hand.

"Yes," Zach said trying to take this one since I had the last one.

"If I didn't want to become a spy do I have to?"

"Of course not. We aren't ever going to force you to become something you don't want to be. You can do anything you want."

"Oh, okay that was easier than I thought," She said and went upstairs also.

"Well there defiantly teens," I said as we both laughed.

**As you can tell this is about the same chapter as the last Wedding Chapter. I am making a prequel about there kids. So as always review and I think you might really like the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Madison POV

They are so rude. My gosh. What they don't know is that those were really Pagies, a friends. I mean I like to makeout, but I am NOT that dumb. Oh well, I thought sprawling out on my bed, its what Gallagher Girls do for each other. I phone the extra phone under the mattresses and text my boyfriend Jake: Hey can I hang with you. He did go to Gallagher so that was good I suppose.

I was on my boyfriend, Jakes, bed and we had just begun to go make out when my phone rang. I saw it was Paige and picked it up, sighing, "What?" I was about to go on with some speech but I heard crying.

"I'm so scared. Ruston, my boyfriend, hit me when I told him I didn't want to do it. He, he knocked me out. And I don't know where I am. And I am cold, its so cold and I don't have a jacket. Help me, Maddie," She cried.

I looked at Luke and he nodded, confirming he had heard he got up and went to his computer while I walked over and put my phone on speaker. I loved Paige, but I hated the fact that she was not a spy. "Okay calm down and tell us all you see. Are you tied to something?" I tried to pick the right words, but it was only my first year of Cove Ops.

"I don't know. It a barn and or a warehouse and its newish. And there's a window I can see a house in the distance about two stories it old, like a slave house. There's a dirt road and on each side is a pastor fenced in with a gate. I am chained to an old pole and no matter how smart I am I can't get out. Oh I moved some hay from the floor of the barn and there is this circle in front of me with a sword and what looks like the Gallagher Academy symbol inside of it."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he nodded, "I think."

"Look hold tight call me back if anything changes."

Once I got off the phone with her I said, "It must be the Gillian Gallagher Family symbol and the sword is the Circle of Cavan symbol. I don't alot about this my Mom would know more, but if it really is the Circle we don't have much time. It sounds like the place where Gillian killed Joseph. I don't know, um search the nearest plantations."

He looked them up, there were three in the the city limits. The first two were both three stories so we decided to drive up to the third, it was only ten minutes from here. I grabbed his key and jumped in the Ford he got last year.

We arrived in four minutes and fifty five seconds. I was going to pull down the dirt road that led to the barn, which I could clearly make out it was no more then a football field length from the road. Then I saw the trucks. They were just ordinary black and white trucks, but it was the people that were in them that made the difference. Just as I was about to explain this to Luke I heard a screech from Paige in the barn followed by someones laugh.

I was so scared. My hands became shaky, but I reminded myself I had to do this, I had to be strong because the look on Lukes face suggested he was not going to be. I pulled over on the side of the road.

"Lets just call the cops," Luke whined.

"That is our sister that cops wouldn't be able to help us as it is. We are going to creep along the side of the woods as fast as possible and make our way into the entrance of the barn. You are a better fighter than me, so you get cuaght at the front entrance, I'll come in the back and get Paiged undone if I have to then we run," and with that we did it.

As soon as I entered the barn I sensed this was nothing for tenth graders to be dealing with. Mark had already made his entrance and was battling off four attackers one including Ruston. I looked at Paige noting she had many bruises but the scary thing was she had about a four inch gash along her arm, it was deep and she was badly grazed by a bullet. She wasn't like spluttering blood, but it was bad. I grabbed her, snatching out my phone and taking a picture of the circle symbol as I yelled for Mark.

We got into the vehicle and I did a check on everyone's wounds as Luke got the car in gear. I had a couple bruises. Luke had some bruises and a few gashes but nothing bad. Paige looked terrible, she was slightly pale and had that gash in her arm made by a knife, two terrible bruises and two grazes on her shoulder and arm.

I got the first aid kit out as my phone rang. "Who is it?" I ask as I tried to doctor Paiges big wound holding her close to me trying to calm her sobs.

"Looks like your Moms number," Luke said.

"Put it on speaker Paige try not to cry," I wiped a few stray tears out of her eyes.

"Hello," Luke said to Mom or Dad.

"Who are you,"I heard both Mom and Dad say.

"Um Maddies boyfriend but," He was cut off.

"Boyfriend she should have a, "Dad started, but I interpreted.

"Look we can worry about that later, "I said sternly, "I was just going to visit him. But I have a friend and she had a boyfriend named Ruston, he hit her and hid her. I think he might work for the Circle. We got her, but I think I am scared for the first time since I broke my arm in the second grade," My voice quivered, "Paige what did he say?"

"Well nothing, but he was talking funny. One of the guys said something about a key. The ultimate power. I don't mean to scare you more but He said if if we could just get the mini Chameleon I think he mentioned you went to Gallagher and He said something about the long life legend, the Snakes kid. The Monkeys first grand-daughter. He said it was there last resort to becoming number one. It kinda adds up to you."

"Well too bad, they can't have me. Mommy Daddy were coming home, I love you," I said as the tears threatened to fall.

I heard Zach sigh, "Be careful, we love you too."

I finally got Paige to calm down and I kind of got her wound doctored. By the time we got to my house it was obvious Mom had blown this out of proportion because I saw Abby and Townsends vehicle, Joe and Grandmas truck, Bexs car, Maceys sports thing, and Bexs parents ride.

Getting up the steps was a pain with Paige whining about a sprang ankle and Luke was limping. On the fourth stair I picked Paige up bridal style, this wasn't really hard considering she only weighed about 80 pounds.

Luke knocked on the door and I saw everybody's face when look at me when my brother opened it.

Before anyone could announce anything Paige sniped," Okay put me down," cockily. So I dropped her on her ankle. "Not like that," She gripped balancing all her weight on her left leg.

"Shut up and get in the door, " I warned.

"No," Paige snarled.

"Cool it, "Luke warned giving us a look, "Now both of you apologize."

"Sorry, I was mean," Paige said as we walked in the door.

"Sorry I was rude, Paige. Sorry I am not perfect, Mom, Dad. Sorry I purposely poured orange juice on you files, Grandma. Sorry I totaled you car, Abby, Townsend. Sorry I broke you door handle on purpose, Joe. Sorry I threw away your dumb pony express when you were four, Em. Sorry I called you guys a cuss word, Matt, Bell Bell. Sorry I was rude to your mother, embarrassed you in front of your friends, made out with behind the P&E barn when we had a final and we both failed, sorry I ate your M&Ms, sorry I showed the whole school your baby pictures Luke. Okay should I continue. I have one for all of you," I nodded towards Bex, and her boyfriend, Grant. Macey and Liz.

"That's not what I meant," Luke said.

"I know," I nodded,"but it needed to be said."

Just then my phone rang, "Hello," I answered.

"Do you have any idea what you did," Lisa asked.

"What?"

"My Mother was taking me on a field lesson and she got called in. Something about you, Paige, and Luke regarding the Circle."

"What about it?" I asked.

"Well from what I gathered, their back and stronger then ever. There after you and the side kicks. From what I could tell you ruled."

"Yeah, now I really wanna go hide under a rock. So did your Mom say the Circle was after me or is that what you sensed. We all know sometimes you don't have much sense, Lisa," by now I had it on speaker.

"She said,' your friend, Maddie, is in a lot of danger along with her little sidekicks'."

"Verbatim?" I asked.

"Yes," She confirmed.

Uh-oh.

* * *

As always review. And This is like my longest chapter ever. I worked on it for the past three days


	3. Chapter 3

**Gallagher Girl goes to Ally Carter but The Spy that Came to Be is mine.**

**A Week Before Vacation**

**Bella Abigal Goode POV: (13 yrs old, 8th grade, twins to Mathew Zachary Goode)**

"Come on, Sammy, you have to tell me?" I giggled tickling her and she giggled.

"Stop," She made out threw her gasping breaths, "Okay okay. Your brother, I like your brother."

"You what?" I said making a gasping noise with my mouth like I didn't know already, I total did.

"Just don't tell him, its embarrassing," She blushed.

I smiled," Come on a crush is not embarrassing at all."

"I have homework," She ran off to the library with me tailing right behind her.

**Emily Rachel Goode POV(12 yrs old, 7th grade)**

"Hey, Michelle, hows the Countries of the World homework?" I asked plopping down in the library chair.

"I can't figure three out but I go one, two, four, and five. I just started like fifteen minutes ago, where have you been?"

I sighed, "Matt wanted me to spare with him and I didn't want to but I did. He didn't go hard on me, but like I have said before I am not made for this physical junk."

Michelle laughed, "At least you didn't have to endure "the talk" like ten minutes ago. Mom heard from Linda who heard from Cathie who heard form Vick, the eighth guy, who had been bragging about us kissing. I mean my goodness it was a peck not a kiss."

I smiled," I know Mom and Dad blew this thing with Luke way out of hand. Sis is grounded till like the first week into summer vacation. Anyway three is Gupta. And Mom alert," I said pointing at my cousin.

"Hey, girly, wanna get ice cream cones later today?" My Mom, who you may know as Abigail Cameron now Abigail Cameron Townsend, asked.

"I got a test."

"Well maybe tomorrow," Abby suggested.

"Sure," Michelle replied trying to sound cheerful and for the most part succeeding.

"What up?" I asked already knowing that something had went on between them.

"She knows I am like Dad. I like my space and free time, but ever recently, the past two or three months, shes been clingy, like she wants to tell me something but first she has to butter me up or something," Michelle sighed and closed her binder laying her head on top of it.

"Are your dad and her fighting?" I asked looking for solutions.

"No."

"Did your grades start going down?"

"Nope."

"Is she pregnant again?" But I immediately ruled that one out only to be backed up by Michelle.

"She can't even have kids I don't think."

"Maybe that's it."

"What?"

"You know women have menopause at like 40 and your Mom is like that old. So maybe shes been going through it and now that she can't have anymore kids she wants to make sure you two don't grow away."

"Maybe," Michelle looked like she was waying the odds in her head, "Or maybe she just want to let me know we can always talk. Like we did with the talk earlier. That way when I reach "the next step to womanhood" we can... discuss it."

I laughed, "Possibly."

Michelle got a serious look on her face, "But what if its bad like.. cancer or something."

I took a deep breath how can she always make something serious, "If it was something like that you would already know."

"Thanks Em," She smiled.

"No prob. Hey can I burrow that purple shirt from your closet?" I asked because we shared a room.

"Yeah."

**Can u give me some input please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Maddie Goode (Age 15, 10th grade) Setting: Before Vacation

"I win. I win again," I murmured to myself as I walked to my room. I had just beat 4 teens. Three in my grade and one in the eleventh against little old me. 4 guys vs. 1 girl and I won.

As I walked in my room I saw my roomates, Angela, paper. She is kind of a strange girl that just started this semester. She looks malnutrituioned, had bags under her eyes, don't talk to anyone. Everywhere you look she is writing these dumb poems, our room is covered in papers. The one I pick up from my bed just happens to be titled: Insectureties and its blank.

Hmm, unusally, most of the time she writes it the minute she titles it. Then I hear it. So low that unless highly trained and a better hearer than others, it would be impossible to grab. It comes from the closed bathroom door, where the light is on. Just a whimper, like a cat.

I slowly turn the door handle and see Angela, but she doesn't notice me. I look down at my roomate whos arm is bleeding unmistakably made from the razor in her hand. Tears stream down her face and she whispers, "No, no no,"

At first I am frozen. What do I do? My brain tells me to go get an adult, but my heart tells my to get a band-aid take the razor out of her hand and hold her until she stops crying, so I do it.

"Whats the reason for this?" I ask deathly quiet.

"I remember," She makes out, "I can't stop remembering. I can't make the pictures go away long enough. I can punch soemthing until my fists are blue but I still see them. The only way to make them leaves is this," She sniffles.

"What pictures?"

"Its not just pictures. Its pain. I could have done something. I shouldn't have watched. I was just so scared."

"Of what?"

"And he just, he just pulled the trigger. It was like a chain reaction and they saved me, but I should be dead," She went on whimpering.

"Please explain."

"My Mom had got in a deal gone bad. My Dad and I got captured. My Mom was there she was running. They shot her. My Dad shot her killer, they shot him. I had the gun pointed at the only one left, my Fathers killer, but they came and they grabbed me and they didn't even see if my Mommy and Daddy could be saved and they didn't catch his killer. And now I am stuck here with no family and no one that cares."

"Hey, we are your sisters we care." I said.

She sniffled again. "Your gonna make me tell them aren't you."

"I nodded. Dr. Jenny got her therapy degree, your gonna have to see her.

She nodded, "But what if I don't want you?"

"I'll make you. This isn't healthy and in order to do P&E training you need to be fit and heathly. Ang it'll be okay, I'll be with you," I squeezed her hand, "How old were you?"

"15, it was last year. They took me away from my boyfriend. He could've helped me more than any doctor, but they took him away. I'm 16 now, the pictures started right after I started school. They said it would come back to me in," She started.

"Bits and peices, " I finished and her eyebrows ruffled, "My Mom was captured and toutured, I've read her Cov Ops reports and it came back to her bit my bit."

Then with no warning she hugged me and I hugged her back, maybe Angela wasn't strange she just needed a friend after all.

Bella Abigal Goode POV (13 yrs old, 8th grade)

My brother and I always meet in classroom 4 on Fridays to talk about school stuff because we don't want to seem to caring and twiny(if that makes sense) around our regular classmates.

"I feel fat," I said randomly as he was explaining how hard the physics test was.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Everybody at school says my curly blonde hair doesn't go with me. They say my feet are too big and now they say I have "fluff," I said.

"Bell you can't listen to those mean brats. They don't know what their talking about."

I nodded unconvinced. It wasn't fair Kacey had everything. Rich spy parents, a only child, she had Uggs, Toms, an I-phone 5, Miss Me jeans, Silver jeans, 16 infinity scarfs, a closet full of Mac and Benift makeup, and more. She might not have as much as my aunt Macey but it still isn't fair. Kacey was the one that started the lets pick on Bella she gets hand-me-downs.

My Aunt tried to make science fun but she wasn't good at it. As she lectured on I tried to pay attention but I couldn't. There was a not being passed around the room and since she was writing on the board she couldn't see it, even if she was the best spy ever. Right before it got to my desk they were caught.

Abby had turned around, "Hand it to me," She said holding out her hand. Once she had read it Kacey got called out of the room and suspended. Week later my friend told me why, it had been a note saying I was fat and ugly.

I knew Matt wasn't the person to ask about this so I dropped it.

**I know what you are thinking. When are you going to get back to the thing with the Circle. I'm really trying to figure out how to set it up still. This chapter was inspired by CammieXzachxx and the story Their stories so make sure to check it out. And a dream I keep having were the paretns are captured and the kid can't do anything but watch.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Maddie Goode POV**

I sit and retell the story of what happened. How I snuck out of the house. How I went to Lukes. How we found Paige and finally I got my I-phone out to show them the picture. They stare at it for a few moments before the doorbell rings.

"Can I get...," Matt trails off.

"See who it is," Bella says lightly.

He goes over and looks out the door before opening it while the adults still stare at the picture trying to find details and place it. All of their gazes are ripped away when we hear Lisa scream, "You look terrible Paige," And let herself in pushing past Matt.

"Thanks, not," She pokes out her tounge to joke, "Why are you here?"

"I got a taxi. I'm staying with Sophia, a twelveth grader becuase Mom had to go into work and Sophias Mom used to be my babysitter. Its where I stay a lot since Dad left, which reminds me I need to go by the court house and pick up those divorce... ," She mumbles, "I'm sure what your doing here is more important then my dramatic life."

"Soo, "Maddie says, "He left again. How many times?"

"Seven since I was 5. 14 since I was born. Remember what I told you about when I was 5?" She says, but you can tell that she is trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, " I say trying to focuse on Lisa not the Circle, "When he slapped you and your Mom got a restraining order against him. But he threatened to get custody of you so she dropped it."

"I want her to try that again becuase if I could just get a little evidence that he has 10 girlfriends and abuses them I could easily get him up to 30 years in jail."

I snorted, "Your gonna need some help."

"I'll count you in once this is over," She smiled.

"Yah, but remember I don't do rules."

"Me either," She whispered and flashed a devious grin

"I think we should all pretend like we didn't hear any of that, right?" Luke asked.

"Yeah," Dad agreed, "Now lets call the director and see what we can get done."

"Wait, what if he like can't help or what... ," I couldn't finish my sentence.

"He might be able to provide some level of protection to you," Abby said.

"Well," Lisa said.

"What?" Emily said coming down the stairs.

"Im not so sure," Lisa said, but Em broke her off, "He can't do anything but send people to watch. There is no evidence directing them to the Circle and as we all know Gillian killed the leader in Rome where she lived not here. Of course after that occured there is a chance that she could have made the symbol or the Circle could have but it has never been seen before. He can't offer protection if the reason is not significant. Our best bet is to wait it out and just be coutious."

"When you get to be suck a braniac?" Matt asked.

"This past year," She replied smoothly.

"So," Rachel said,"Waiting it out sounds fine, everybody agree?"

Everybody mumurs in their agreement and I feel a smile forming on my lips, but Mom turns from talking with Bex and says, "Your still grounded young lady." Urrrggg.

**This was so so so so hard to write and i don't think I have ever said that before, but this was complicating cuz I am not good at action and so I didn't want them chasing the Circle but I didn't want to much fluff so I hope its good. Please review and next there will probably be more flashbacks**


	6. Chapter 6

Setting: One Month After Christmas Break

Bella POV

They were convinced we were clear, there was no danger. But my big sister Maddie, the eldsets and toughest of us kids is in her room, crying. I'm unsure of what to do she is the one that comorts me not the other way around. I should get Mama but I don't. I doubt she knows that I know. It was barely a sniffle but I heard it. The only reason we are home is for what they call a break day, we get one per semester, the tradition just started last year they always put it in with a holiday so we got Thursday and Friday off.

I silently stand in the doorway to her room. Shes curled in a round ball with tissues by her and from what I can tell theres a text open on her phone. Luke. It has to be, shes grounded, but I know that she has secretly been texting him. Hes such a nice boy, what could've happened. Maybe I am wrong it could be something else.

She finally sees me, "Get out," She whisper yells.

I bite my lip nervously but I don't budge. I shut the door and walk to her bed putting my arm around her, "Whats wrong?"

"You wouldn't care," She shakes her head trying to blink back tears.

"You wanna bet," I dare her.

"I went to a movie with Luke last night and Dad caught us as soon as Mom gets back from her mission today I get my 2nd phone took away and Luke just texted me. I am not allowed to see Luke at all, not even at Gallagher. Since that weekend after vacation when I was found in his bed in his room with his shirt on, but it wan't like that. He was letting me sleep there, and I had forgot PJ's, becuase my mattress is hard as a rock and he has a room to himself. Anyway I can't see him and "speacial" arrangements are being made at Gallahger," She said, "I can't not see him, its like they are forcing me to break the rules," She wiped her tears away but more came.

I'll admit I was kinda freaked out. Sis has never cried that, ever. And they aren't those wimpy kind. These are full fledged, fat, salty tears streaming out of her broken pained eyes. I felt sorry, but at the same time I felt mad.

"Your not the only one with problems," I said softly, " The people at school don't pick on me anymore. But I am taller than all of them and bigger. I weigh more and everytime I look at myself in a mirror I want to kick it and shatter that girl I'm looking at in half to make her skinner. I usually skip lunch and I don't eat carbs after 3 and I, I know its not healthy with P&E and I always feel weak there. But I can't help it, its like my brain only thinks about an image not whats on the inside."

Maddie drys her eyes and you can see more trying to rise but the moods changed, shifted. "Bell Bell I didn't know that. You should've told me. I know its not like me to preach, but this different. When I was in elementary school there was this girl, Halley, she was super funny and smart, but she had something called anorexia which made her basically starve herself. Anyway she got a consuler and it helped a lot. You should consider doing it."

I furrowed my eyebrows and pouted, "No, no no. I am not telling Mom and Dad and risking people at school find out, it would make me look like a weakling."

"Sweetie," She said, "You need it," And then just like Mom always did, but it was the first time she had, she took me in her arms and hummed. Then we heard the door open from downstairs and we both froze.

"Maddison Morgan get down here now," Mom yelled and sis slugged out of her holding me position and down the stairs taking her sweet time.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble your in?" She asked hand on her hip. And that when Maddie yelled, "I hate you, " And ran out of the door.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Do you have any idea how much trouble your in?" She asked hand on her hip. And that when Maddie yelled, "I hate you, " And ran out of the door._

I didn't know whether to stay and defend Maddie or follow her out. I knew there was no way I could catch up with her but I also knew that I had a better chance of staying on her trail and letting her cool off then trying to talk to my stubborn parents so I yelled, "Maddie wait," And dashed out the door jumping over the first two stairs and down the rest.

Maddie turned on Emmington street and then on Winchester. It just now occurred to me that we were only two blocks away from Lukes.

"Wait Maddie what do you plan on doing," I said catching up to her brisk walk as she let herself catch her breath.

"I don't know. But I won't stay away from Luke and my friends and they can't make me no matter how much of a burden I am."

I was too stunned to reply, a burden, how could Madison feel like a burden? Our parents adore her. I can tell. She might be the worst and toughest but they love her for the courage and strength she has, more than they did in high school. In Moms Covert Ops Reports she always says how she was scared but I don't think my sister is ever scared.

"Are you crazy Mom and Dad love you. You're their world they just don't want you to break the rules like that because you might get hurt," My voice quivers and I touch her arm as she puts her arm around my shoulders.

"They broke rules, I am not doing anything worse then they did."

I frown, "Yeah but there parents, they worry, silly."

"Are you going to stand up for me?" She asks biting her lip. For the first time ever I realize I know that Mom was scared because she wrote it down she told the world practically but Maddie is just as scared from the look in her eyes she just doesn't want me too know.

"Always," I whisper.

After getting ice cream at the dinner on the corner of the street she goes to see Luke and tell and comes out ten minutes later biting her fingernail, "Lets go home," She takes my hand in her hand, "Its almost dark."

* * *

"Where have you been young lady?" Dad asks when we walk in.

"Out," Maddie answers.

"I see that you have been out," Mom snaps, "Now Madison I will overlook your smart reply from earlier. Give us your phone and your grounded from the TV, computer, going out, seeing Luke, and breaking rules until the end of the summer. This will count for your time at Gallagher also if you are caught breaking these rules at Gallagher you will be grounded longer, until Chirstmas."

"Mom paaaleeeaaasee," I said, "Come on its not like she ran away."

"Bella stay out of this," Mom said.

I smirked, "No no no no no no no. I am not staying out of this, its ridiculous. You broke worse rules than this and got in no trouble. You had a boyfriend. I mean my gosh I know you love Maddie I see. You don't want her to get hurt, I understand shes my sister but this isnt going to do anything but piss her off."

"But this i how we choose to protect her form what happened to us," Mom argued back.

"What," Madison also yelled to catch our attention, "I told you Bell, WHAT HAPPENED TO US," She said and I knew she was referring to her being a burden. Her eyes now shimmered with tears and I saw her mascara smudge, "You mean that you made a mistake. You got pregnant with me, that was mistake. I get to now, I know that was a mistake because I shouldn't be alive right now then you couldn't be yelling at me for wanting to be a teenager like you got to be," She thrashed her voice raising, "I shouldn't be alive because I am your burden," She threw her self up the stairs wiping her eyes.

I was about to go after her but Dad stopped me standing up, "No its okay I think we got we got this one."


	8. Chapter 8

Maddie POV

I run into my room and throw myself on my bed burying my head into the pillow as far as I can. I hear a knock on my door and except to find Bell instead Mom and Dad are standing there. Moms face still looks a little hard like shes thinking but Dads is compassionate and warm.

"Sweetie can we come in?" Dad says smoothly.

I shrug trying to stop crying I don't think my parents have ever seen me cry. My second grade teacher once saw me cry and Bella saw me cry, but that's it.

"We were mean," Mom said stating the obvious. She put her hand on my back and moved her thumb in a soothing motion.

I sniffled as a few more tears poured out and sat up reaching for a tissue but Dad handed my one, "I just don't get it. You guys snuck out spied on adults but if I break a rule here and there I get in trouble. Did you know that Matt has been dating a girl for like six months and they make out on Saturdays in classroom 4 the one that nobody uses. I understand getting grounded for maybe two weeks to a month for underage drinking. It makes me so mad that I get in trouble for everything though."

"Maddie, I'm sorry," Dad sighed, "Your our little girl. Remember when you when little and we would go play at the park. You're my princess but watching you break rules and get taller and wear makeup and have a boyfriend and all of those stages we've been through means your growing up and I don't you too," He admitted.

I smiled and look at Mom, "I'm glad your growing up but I don't want you to make the same mistakes we did. I don't mean it in a bad way I just mean that I want you to have the most worry free life possible right now. You've had your fair share of stress and it just enough I don't want you like me, I guess."

"Guys, I love you too. And Mom I am breaking rules but I not going to break any you did. Daddy you mean the world the too me I don't know what I would do without you. I don't know what Momma did and just because I'm growing up doesn't mean I won't be. I'll always be your princess," I choked out the last few words and a few set of tears appeared.

"How about we let this one slide," Mom said.

"You mean like I, I am not in tr-trouble?" I stuttered.

"Yeah," Dad smiled.

I sighed, sniffled, and smiled.

Two Weeks Later:

Maddie POV

I grinned and tugged at his arm, "Come on its just a little walk," I said pulling but he still didn't budge.

"Nope," He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look Andrew just because Tina wants me to take care of you doesn't mean I have too. We need to be at Gallagher in ten minutes your Mom is waiting to pick you up," I pleaded not just because we really needed to be back but because I told Luke that we would go on a date or watch a movie tonight.

"I want to go to the arcade first," Ugh is this ever going to end. I mean hes a freaking ten year old I am older I am in charge.

"Get you butt up the road or else I am calling Bex and next time she is in town she can baby sit," I threatened and his eyes suddenly clouded with fear as he power walked down the road, I smirked. I love my aunt Bex.

Bella POV:

"Look I don't think its right we need to ask someone," I say to Michelle.

"But I am scared what if something really is wrong," She says, "I've been trying to talk to her about but she is all sunshine and rainbows on me. Then shes like who cares about that."

Michelles Mom, my cousin Abby, is still acting funny but this week she has been even more different and Michelle says its only with her not with the adults or other kids or in class.

"Lets ask Grandma she should be able to help us," I pull her down the hallway and toward Rachels room.

Grandma, Abby, Townsend, and Mr. S(Soloman),and Grandpa are all whispering their heads automatically turn our way, "What is it?" Grandma asks a little to gruffly for my likening.

"We wanted to ask you a question?" I say like a question knowing that this is not something common and begin to slowly back out as Michelle follows my lead, "but your busy."

"No its okay you can ask us," Grandpa, Mathew, says.

"Well its kind of about one of … you," I bite my lip.

"Well good, they have the right to know, right?" Joe says eying me.

"It uh um it not my…," I trail off as Michelle speaks.

"Whats wrong with Mom," She sighs, "Why are so touchy around me. I've wanted to ask you for months but then there was the Circle and everything with Madison and it was hard enough to stay in loop because Bell doesn't have a phone and I love drama, so of course it went through like five people before I could find out. Then last week there was that rumor that Blakely started. And why are so happy go lucky around me?" She blurts.

All of the adults turn their head toward Abby who has this strange look like she might cry in her eyes, "You should've told me earlier. I heard that someone said something bad about you and I was hoping you might open up and tell me someday. And you're my only child but now you don't want to have dinner like we used too. I thought you might have fun, you should've told me I was annoying you."

"Mom you don't annoy me but when we are together we don't hang. You make yourself fun and its fake. If your fake its, not fun. And I don't use the word hang cuz you don't use that word with adults. And um I can take care of myself. Actually I think you misunderstood it was Bella and I that started the rumor about Kacie because she was mean to Bella. So I talked to Bell about it and then threatened to break her arm if she talked about my cousin like that again. But thanks for the effort. Most parents don't care that much."

A smile spread on her lips, "Ice cream on Staurday."

I shook my head, "Ice cream on Sunday. Madison, Em, Bell, Matt and I are all going to dinner with Luke, Ethan, Erin, Nicole, and Jake. Isn't it cool Em finally got Ethan?"

"It not cool," I said, "I had to ask him for her. It's a good thing she is my biological little sister I wouldn't have done that for anyone."

We laughed, "Now get outta here we got work to do," Abby rolled her eyes.

**Hey so I am super sorry I like totally abandoned this for a week. I had a research report. And then I just didn't have time. I actually finished this yesterday but I was watching MacBarbie07 on Youtube and forgot to put it up. I also wanted to get some more reviews because I miss seeing lots of reviews. Thanks Hummus, Gallahger Girl XOX, and TaraLara10. I know I am selfish I couldn't be Abnegation could I? Anyone get it? So I promise to get more up next week. Please recommend this to people or might take a break and start something new that'll get more reviews. I don't mean it meanly but I like to write things that people like and not many people like this.**


	9. Chapter 9

Maddie POV:

I met up with my other siblings in the hallway going toward Grandmas room. Its one week from spring break, but Mom and Dad say they have big news. We, the gang/clique is all there: Abby, Michelle, Townsend, Joe, Rachel, Mathew, Bex, Grant(her husband), Macey, Preston(her husband), and single Liz, us, and I think even Dabney came.

"Sit down," Momma motions to the couch but its full so Matt and Em sit on the floor while Bell and I sit on the arms of the couch..

From the mood in the room I automatically know two things: there's tension which leads me to believe that someone has been arguing, possibly Mom and Dad. And two; from everyone's curiosity I know that Mom and Dad haven't told anyone which leads me to believe is big like scary big.

Mom sighs, "We really don't know how to say this. Zach wants me to stay and I want to go. I want Zach to stay but her says that he can't. I don't want to leave you or Zach. We've been avoiding this for years, trying to keep this family together the past two months we've been losing," Mom sighed taking Dads hand, "I still haven't decided my final decision. Yesterday we got the call that Zachs real father had died so we are going to his funeral tomorrow since none of you really knew him that well you don't have to go unless you want out of school," She said.

"I'll go," Us kids all said in unison.

"What did you mean try to keep all of us together whose doing what?" I asked my voice quivering slightly on together.

"Sweetie um I'm pregnant," She said diverting the subject.

"Great news, I'm gonna have a baby sister 16 years younger than me amazing, whatever. Now answer the question directly what do you mean keep us together?"

"Well you aren't in a good mood," Dad tried to kid around and I shot him a Morgan death glare shaking my head slightly as Mom said, "Your suppose to be helping me your not a kid."

Dad bit his lip, "I'm being called to Madagascar, their intelligence center on something called lock down. One person can go with me. I work on a mission as the leader in the headquarters so I won't be in the field. Lockdown means that neither I or Cam can contact you guys no matter what clearance level you have for at least a year or however long we are over there. I'm still waiting to see if Cam can even come because she would be having our kid while over there and only one person can come. Our CIA if strict like that but I haven't ever dealt with Madagascar."

I looked at them in total shock how could this be happening. Mom and I were not back to normal since we had made up. Tears rushed to my eyes, but I held them back. I glance over the rest of us and most of them still sat there in shock.

I knew it wasn't there fault but I, I… how could they leave us when we needed them to teach us. Couldn't Dad say no or drop to a lower rank or anything but leave me. I mean they are leaving me. If Mom gets to go then she and Dad and then unborn baby with be over there being a happy little family and we are stuck over here being abandoned our family. Jealously ran through me but I shouldn't be jealous I was old and an adult, right? Okay so I'm not an adult and I'm jealous and all I want to do is cry, "Mommy, Daddy hold me."

Instead I run out and down the hall and too the P&E barn although I know that Mom, Dad, Bell, Grandma, Joe, and probably Abby are coming after me. I reach the barn and get to my Moms old favorite spot before letting the tears out. I'm not completely losing it as in sobbing recklessly but its not silent either.

"Your fast," Bella says as her and the other come and stand beside me.

"What wrong besides the obvious what are you thinking?" Dad asked.

"I'm jealous of … its not fair that you and Mom get to go over there and we don't as long as you two are together your like the perfect family and you have a baby on top of that your close to complete but with just us four its empty we don't have a Mom and Dad and that baby will its fair. And me saying that is rude and childish," I trail off, "When do you leave?"

"Its not childish, and three weeks," Dad says sinking to the floor and putting his arm around me, "I'd be jealous of us too," He whispers in my ear, I'm sorry I can't make it easier," I hear the pain and crackle of his voice. I give him a huge hug and he returns it just as hard as I did.

**Im am sorry I haven't been keeping up but since i dont have a lot of reviews I thought it would be easy to skip a few days. I have only got 2 reviews on each chapter. So is there something different about this story and how could I improve it? And I need some story requests in any category or any book?**


	10. Chapter 10

Cammie POV

I stared at the table only looking up when Zach came through the door. He was dressed in work clothes reminding me that another long hard week had passed. I put down my hot chocolate and sighed. As he walked by to get coffee he abruptly stopped probably noticing I had bags under my eyes.

He took my hands in his and asked, "More morning sickness?"

I shook my head trying to hold back tears, "I miss them."

He frowned, " I do too."

I let the tears, "I thought it would get easier I mean I don't talk to them all the time but its been 3 weeks and I usually would've called them by now. I don't know how they are and I cant even hear their voices."

He held me against his side, stroking my hair, "Its okay, Cam. I know it hurts, but at least I got it so we can visit them in a few months, I tried."

I sigh again and sniffle, "I know you tried and I can't do anything about it either, but it still hurts," I whined, "And I am really nauseous you'd think after 4 times I would've adapted," I tried to joke and lighten the mood but it didn't help.

"It going to be okay. Hard, but okay," He kissed my forehead, "Love you."

I grin for a second, "Love you too."

Maddie POV

"Come on," Luke said pulling me toward him.

"Stop," I darted out of his way. "I came to talk not make out."

"But we haven't kissed in a week," He whined trying to touch my arm but I hit his hand.

"Have you been listening to anything I've said I'm not a freaking puppy DA I don't want to kiss you. Now as a boyfriend will you please listen to my problems and help me?"

"Look, Madison, I came to kiss you now please the last I want to do is listen to your crap."

I gasp, "Get your hands off of me, now," I shoved him aside, slamming the door in his face.

Matt POV

"So how you doing?" Abby asked. I had been called to Rachels office for getting in a fight outside of the P&E barn.

"Good," I said as Rachel, Joe, Townsend slid into the room.

"I see you got into some trouble?" Townsend asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Why else would I be here?"

"Who were you fighting again?" Grandma asked.

"The punk, Luke, Maddies boyfriend."

"Why would you fight Maddies boyfriend?" Joe asked.

"Because Maddie asked me to fight him. Said he was more into lip locking than her feelings. And I agreed to fight him. I won he has a black eye, and I'm 2 years younger."

"So Maddie did this?" Townsend questioned.

"No I fought him she just asked me too."

"Then what?" Bella said from the doorway, "I don't want to be out of the loop."

"She cried about missing Mom and Dad and then we ate M&M's."

Bella snorted, "Fourth girl that's cried on my shoulder in a week it's a record," I smirked.

"Fourth?" Bella raised her eyebrows.

"You, Em, Mad, and Lizza."

"Whats Lizza crying for shes got a fairytale life?" Bella asked.

"Her Mom did something. Her Dads having an affair. Her uncles coocoo every since the Nazi brainwashed him. I don't know, I didn't pay any attention. I think her mother, the one that works for the CIA and used to run those black ops, check herself in rehab for drug abuse."

"I didn't know her Mom did drugs." Bella said.

"She tries to keep it low profile. Tiff caught me hugging Lizza and slapped me though, she hasn't talked to me in 3 days."

"Do you really care?" Bella asked.

"Not really shes too self-conceited. So like am I in trouble or can I have a warning I have homework to do."

"A warning," Rachel said, "But next time come to us before you beat someone up."

I nodded. This was going to be a long summer.

I am so sorry I haven't updated. I deleted the first one on accident and then I fogot to put this on my flash drive/memory stick thing in order to finish it at home. Then I had a research report and had too do note cards (40 to 50) and I had some other drama going on. And I was waiting to get 20 reviews. Anyway I know I had excuses but still I should've already updated. Also I got a new youtube soo check it out link in the profile.


	11. Chapter 11

Cam POV  
We weren't going to have anymore kids. Three was plenty, sure we had an extra bedroom and with Zachs raise and me still getting to go on missions occasionally or when we needed the money we plenty.

It was five months after the twins had been born. They were just starting to sit up and Bella had crawled for the first time yesterday. I had been really excited but now I'm jut waiting for the little stick to tell me if I'm pregnant or not. I hope not thats the last thing I need the CIA had just let starting coming to the office full time. And Zach and I have been very protected, not that we have lots of free time anymore with a four year old and five month olds.

As I waited for three minutes I went and picked up my phone that was going off. It was Abby. "Hello."

"Hey Squirt, guess what?" She sounded excited.

"Uh," I said not near enough cheerfully.

"Your getting a cousin. I never ever thought I'd be happy to say that. Love ya gotta go," She sounded as if she had put a gallon of sugar in her coffee.

I walked back over the stick," And your getting another cousin," I sighed throwing the test away as the doorbell rang, there was always something going on.

"Hello," I said opening it for the babysitter. I swear I almost threw up, her perfume smelt like gasoline as if she had showered in it.

"Hi. Bella had a sneezing fit earlier you might need to see if she ha a cold. Maddie didn't take a nap today. Oh and Mathew hit Bella with a toy car but it didn't make a bruise or anything."

I smiled knowing how well Linda Foster watched my kids. If she ever let them out of her sight it was defiantly and emergency. I took the cash out of my pocket and handed it too her. Shes a retired CIA agent now and makes money off of her social security, which means she can't but 100 dollars a month so I just pay her cash so she won't have to show it on her taxes it also saves me about 50 dollars a month because of what she calls a speacial discount, but I think she just really loves kids.

After I place Bell in the play pin and Mathew in his chair in front of the TV I find Maddie in the kitchen coloring. "What are you doing?" I ask, as she usually colors in the living room.

"Mommy come here," She pats the spot beside her. Once I am seated she says, "I don't like them I mean I know that they are my brother and sister, but they take up the TV all the time and you and Daddy don't hold me as often. There won't be more will there?"

"Well yes there's one more. But sweetie we don't hold you anymore because your a big girl. You sit in the big girl car seat And you go to the big girl potty, right? I still love you just as much. But if it really bothers you would it make you feel special if I let Daddy hold you and you can hold Bell. That way were all good."

"Yes it'll bwe okay. Im happwee," She was still so darn cute when she pronounced stuff wrong.

I smile that was easier than I thought.

As I am getting up Zach calls, "Im home," And Maddie jumps up running to him.

I let Zach sleep due to the fact that hes been a long stressful mission. I cook something easy that I have less chances of screwing up.

After dinner and the twins, who have just started to sleep through the night are put down. And everyone is tucked in I go to Zach and mines bedroom trying not to wake him, but hes already awake.

"Its nice to see you." He says while wrapping his arms around me, it sounds strained like he is holding something back, "Do you have anything to tell me."

Shoot, he must of saw it. "I'm sorry but," I'm at a loss of words," you already know. I... I'm sorry I know that you have been busy and its the worst timing and, and sorry," I stutter not in tears but trying not to be after how many times we've been through this is should be easier but it never is.

"Cam, I'm sorry to I didn't mean it like that," He says apologetically, " I meant I'm happy."

"Really?" I ask.

"Cam, do really not see it, I love kids." I smiled into his shirt.

Its not perfect but I had to put something. Oh yeah and I just write like once a month unless I get like 5 reviews on this so sorry but I kind of have 2 in the making and youtube and school so yeah


End file.
